Calor de Verano
by Tenshou Getsuga
Summary: Hinata solo se levanto de la cama por que no soportaba el calor del cuerpo de Naruto...pero para su sorpresa otro tipo de calor azotaria su cuerpo bajo el agua de la ducha, que para deleite de Naruto fue su fantasía hecha realidad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hellooooo! ¿qué tal están mis queridos lectores y lectoras? Yo espero que bien. Bueno como verán últimamente me viene muy seguida la inspiración. En primer lugar decirles que esta historia iba hacer un One-shot, pero resulto ser más largo así que se queda en Two-shot. También decir que iba a ser uno sobre san valetín , pero no sé que cojones me paso que empecé y termino siendo uno de verano cuando estamos en invierno, y para colmo así de pervertido. Tiene sobredosis de Naruhina. **_

_**En fin... solo espero que les guste. **_

_**Y ya saben hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y los personajes no son míos son del colega Kishimoto. Que disfrute. **_

_**Calor de Verano. **_

A lo largo de un años se dan cuatros estaciones diferentes en la que el clima cambia arrastrando consigo diversidades y comportamientos curiosos en todos los seres vivos. Este fenómeno de la naturaleza los seres humanos les hemos llamado estaciones, que se dividen en : Primavera, verano, otoño e invierno.

E incluso , a cada una de ellas les corresponde unas fechas importantes y significativas.

En otoño empieza a refrescar,es el antecedente del invierno. el que nos avisa que llegarán fechas de frío de temperaturas bajas. dando lugar a que los animales empiecen a recolectar alimento para la llegada del invierno, así como las flores que empiecen a desflorarse. Durante el otoño, las hojas de los árboles caducos cambian y su color verde se vuelve amarillento y amarronado, hasta que se secan y caen ayudadas por el viento que sopla con mayor fuerza. Desde esta estación la temperatura comienza a ser un poco fría.

El invierno es conocido por sus temperaturas bajas. las calles estan menos concurridas. las perdonas se pone capas y capas de ropa cual cebolla utilizando colores oscuros y opacos como el negro el morado el gris y el marrón. Y como no, son al mismo tiempo fechas especiales ya que este fenómeno atmosférico da lugar a la celebración de Navidad;fechas hogareñas fechas familiares, fechas, para estar en familia y calentitos en casa con tu parejas.

Después del frío nos encontramos con una de las estaciones del año más bonitas. La primavera. Es como el renacer de la vida. Donde las flores empiezan a florecer, los animales despiertan de su sueño invernal. Y es donde se celebra una de las fiestas más importante del año , claro esta, según se vea. Uno de ellos es el "Día de la primavera" y otro que tiene mucho más renombre " San Valentín".

Y por último tenemos al adorado y_**caluroso verano**_**.**

Sin duda alguna la época más deseada por todos y cada uno de nosotros. Fechas en las que generalmente se sabe, es la estación que tiene los días más calientes y más largos en un año. Las noches de verano son generalmente más cortas que las del invierno. Es una estación muy buena para las actividades al aire libre como nadar o simplemente tomarse algo bien fresquito en una terraza. El verano tropical da frutos como las piñas, sandías, mangos, bayas, melones, y los vehículos sociales son abundantes. en pocas palabras , el verano es sinónimo de desfase,fiestas,salidas con los colegas, festivales, excursiones, barbacoa, playa, sol, ropa corta y ligera y un gran consumismo de aire acondicionado.

El verano trae consigo muchas cosas buenas,pero...también trae pésimas, malas , malísimas para una relación en la que la pareja de una de esta se le ocurre la grandiosa idea de irse a vivir juntos, sin duda algo muy romántico. demolés gracias pues al mes de febrero y su fiesta de san Valentín ,pero...seamos francos, en las noches calurosas de verano a la hora de dormir no quieres que nadie te toque, que tu pareja ni se te acerque ni un poquito ni en lo más mínimo. te vuelves arisco por la falta de sueño y algo Huraño. El verano provoca insomnio. Al contrario que las otras tres estaciones en esta última resulta difícil el tener pareja y más si compartes la misma cama. Claro, se podría encender el aire acondicionado pero eso no se puede por que uno de ellos puede enfermar. Ya sabéis, esos típicos y jodidos resfriados de verano.

Y ahí estaba Hinata, en esa cama de matrimonio que compartía con su Rubio novio que para ser francos en invierno era un lujo dormir con él,era tan calentito tan acogedor, en pocas palabras se dormía de puta madre ...pero ahora en verano ese hombre era fuego, era candela ¡por dios que manera de emanar calor! Parecía que dormía en verano al lado de una estufa viviente.

-¡uff!.- resoplo por decimocuarta vez en menos de quince minutos.

Por fin se había zafado por quinta vez del agarre de Naruto. Se puso de lado en posición fetal corriendo su cuerpo al borde de la cama con el objetivo de que Naruto no la vuelva a coger por la cintura y así dormir un poco.

-Mierda...-susurro cuando volvió sentir otra vez el agarre de él.

Cerro los ojos con frustración mientras sentía como las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su nuca.

Intento moverse un poco más hacia delante si le era posible por que estaba al borde de caer al suelo por cortesía de Su Rubio novio.

Enserio. ella amaba mucho a Naruto , dios sabe como amaba , respetaba y admiraba a ese hombre suyo,le encantaba que la cogiera, la abrazara, la besara, la a acariciara ,la tocara ,que la masturbara, que le hiciera el amor cual bestia , ¡pero cojones! ahora mismo lo quería lo más lejos posible de ella . ¡que madera de dar calor ese hombre no tenía sangre sino lava recorriendo sus venas!

-Hinata...- susurro el Rubio mientras pasaba una de sus piernas por encima del cuerpo de la ya sudorosa y acalorada Hyuga.- no te muevas tanto...te vas a caer...y te harás daño...anda ven aquí.- le dijo mientras la agarraba con más fuerza mientras escondía su rostro en la nuca de ella con un sonrisa en sus labios.

Lo único que Hinata quería por primera vez en su vida era mandar al diablo a Naruto. Quería empujarlo y mandarlo al otro extremo de la aldea. ¡Mierda ya! Hacia calor . estaba sudada, calurosa frustrada e incluso cabreada ¡quería dormir! ¿Era mucho pedir? Ya lleva así más de dos semana.

Así que pensó con rapidez, por que lo que no quería era rechazarlo. así que se le ocurrió algo una excusa muy sencilla para salir de esa "presión infernal"

-Naruto, cariño ...necesito ir al cuarto de baño y ir a tomar agua...-le susurro mientras le sobamos el brazo con cariño y disimulo mientras se quitaba de encima el brazo y la pierna de él.

Se incorporó casi de forma inmediata. Se sentó al borde de la cama mientras sus pies tocaban el suelo frío y apoyaba sus manos en el colchón para coger impulso y salir de allí corriendo.

Se puso de pie, y cuando estaba dispuesta a emprender la marcha sintió su muñeca izquierda atrapada por un agarre fuerte pero sin llegar a causarle daño o dolor alguno. Con la misma inercia del movimiento giró sobre sus talones quedado sus manos apoyadas en el colchón mientras su pelo caía por ambos lados de su rostro.

Se topó de frente con la cara de un somnoliento Naruto que apenas había abierto sus pupilas azules quien la miraba como un cachorrito abandonado.

-Hina...no tardes ¿si? ...Que después me cuesta mucho dormir sin ti.- le dijo mientras dejaba caer su rostro de nuevo sobre el colchón.

-Si...- susurro Hinata mientras se zafaba del último agarre de su chico.

Lo miro por unos instantes para después sonreír y pasar su manos sobre sus alborotados pelos rubios.

Este pareció sonreír ante la muestra de cariño de su chica.

Hinata se dispuso a salir de la calurosa habitación no sin antes pasar por el primer cajón del armario que pertenecia a Naruto y cogió lo primero que encontró.

Cerro la puerta tras de si y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Fue directa a la estantería .cogió un vaso para después abrir la nevera y sacar la jarra de agua fría. Se sirvió un vaso y se bebió dos vasos de golpe.

Suspiro con satisfacción y miro el reloj que se encontraba en la pared de la cocina que marca la hora: 03:15.

Cerro los ojos unos instantes para después abrirlo. Apoyo sus manos sobre la mesa mientras subía una de ellas para desplazaba su l pelo hacia el lado izquierdo.  
Por mucha pena que le diera Naruto al decirle esas palabras tan bonitas ella no podía dormir con él demasiada calor y necesitaba dormir y mucho.

Así que decidió llevar a cabo su plan. encendió el aire acondicionado del salón poniéndolo a 25 grados para después ir al segundo cuarto de baño de la casa, tomar una ducha refrescante, ponerse la camiseta interior de tirantas de color negro que había cogido del cajón de su novio y por último irse a dormir fresquita al sofá.

Abrió despacio la puerta del cuarto de baño dejándola entreabierta. una ves estuvo dentro, Se quitó toda la ropa quedando completamente desnuda. Corrió la mampara para introducirse en la ducha , la cerro y abrió el grifo, pronto las moléculas de agua hicieron contacto con su piel blanca que provoco una sensación en Hinata haciéndola gemir con sorpresa al contacto frío de esta con su piel caliente.

Dejo que el agua recorriera todo su cuerpo mientras sus manos se recargaban de esparcirlas por el. La ducha a media madrugada le estaba sentando de maravilla lo único que faltaba para que sea perfecta esa ducha sin duda sería música. Su música.

Si. por que a Hinata le gustaba mucho la música, cosa que, cuando Naruto descubrió se quedo perplejo con sus gustos musicales ,muy diferentes a los que su imagen da.

Eso la llevo a otro recuerdo, uno a un pasado no muy lejano, exactamente al del fin de semana pasado en el que ellos y su grupo de amigos había decidido ir a la playa.

De sólo recordar lo que paso en el supuesto paseo que le sugirió Naruto de dar por la orilla de la playa y en lo que término hizo que el cuerpo de Hinata reaccionara de otra forma a la que ella en un primer momento pensó.

Entre más tocaba su cuerpo con sus manos y el recorrer del agua resbalar por este sumándole el recuerdo la excitó como nunca antes en toda su vida.

Recordó como le quedaba a Naruto ese bañador negro con franjas rojas a los laterales en esa piel bronceada su cabello Rubio mojado por el agua, esos abdominales esos brazos, ese sello en su abdomen que parecía un tatuaje le daba un toque de chico malo...

-mmmm...Naruto...-gimió cuando sin ser ella consciente había empezado a estimularse. Mientras sus pómulos empezaba a cubriese de un color rosa.

Aquella tarde noche...en aquel paseo...la manera en la que Naruto le hizo el amor fue tan sensual...tan placentera...sin duda como diría Ino y Sakura. El polvo de su vida.

Naruto la había metido al agua y allí la empezó a besar diciéndole lo bien que le quedaba ese bikini que se vio obligada a comprar por insistencia de su hermana pequeña ,pero que sin duda había fascinado al Rubio.

Después de que empezara a besarla y acariciar de forma lasciva y atrevida su cuerpo,le susurro lo bien que le quedaba y lo mucho que le había puesto verla con el y que no sabía en que hora llevársela sin que levantarán sospechas para hacerle el amor.

Sin duda habrá sido el sol, el calor o lo que fuese que Hinata en un arranque de pasión había enrollado sus piernas en la cintura del Rubio dentro del agua haciendo que aquello los excitara a ambos.

_-mmmm...Hina-chan...-gimió él._

Mientras se la llevaba a la hornilla de la playa donde la tumbo sobre la arena.

Hinata totalmente perdida en su recuerdo empezó a hacer círculos en su en su clítoris. pareció que su cuerpo se había hablandado por que tuvo que apoyar una mano contra la baldosa. Introduciendo por instinto uno de sus dedos en su interior provocando que gimiera más alto agitando a su vez su respiración.

-Aaaahhhhhh...mmmm..uuuhhhh...-gimió cada vez más alto la morena

Recordó como Naruto había hecho a un lado la braga del bikini mientras ambos se besaban. Ella por su parte había bajo lo suficiente el bañador de él para sacar el miembro del Rubio , el cual sintió impactar sobre su vientre cuando lo saco de su "encierro", ya completamente erecto.  
Empezó a estimularlo al igual que él estaba haciendo con ella. Ambos intentaban gemir bajito y ahogarlos entre sus bocas.

-_uuuhhhh...que mala eres Hina-chan...mmmmm...no tan rápido que...mmm..que esto tiene que durar un poco más.-___

_recordó como Naruto le había llamado la atención por las turgentes caricias que ella estaba dando a su miembro.___

_-...mmmm...tú...tú tampoco me estas dando treguaaaaaaa...a míii...uuuhhhh...- le contesto ella entré gemidos._

Y un segundo dedo hizo intrusión en la vagina de Hinata haciendo que esta apoyará su espalda contra la baldose mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y el agua caía por su cuerpo. Una de sus manos paso la segunda fase de estimulación,sus pechos.

Sobo, estrujo y pe chusco sus pezones mientras se mordía los labios para no gemir.

-...uuuuhhhh...si, ...mmmm...naru...to.- gimió la Hyuga al recordar las embestidas y besos que Naruto le había dado aquella tarde noche.

Por otra lado,en otra parte de la casa un Rubio se removía inquieto en su cama. Cambiaba de postura de un lado a otro. Cogió la almohada y se la puso entre las piernas para abrazarla simulando así el cuerpo de su Hina. Nada. vuelta y vuelta y vuelta y nada.

-¡Maldita sea!.- se aquejo mientras con una de sus manos golpeaba el colchón

-¿Dónde diablos se ha metido Hinata? ¿No se suponía que iba al baño y a beber agua?.- se pregunto en voz alta mientras se levantaba de la cama de golpe.

Se acomodó el calzoncillo negro que llevaba puesto para dormir para encaminares a la muerta.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y la cerro tras de si.

El fino oído del kitsune hizo que su cuerpo se paralizará y abriera los ojos con sorpresa. En la oscuridad de su casa y en ese silencio se podía oír ,y el lo reconocía a la perfección; los gemidos de su novia , de su mujer ,de su Hinata.

-¿Qué coño esta pasando aquí?.- se pregunto confuso empezado a excitarse.

En un primer instante pensó que había entrado un intruso pero descarto esa idea por que no detecto a nadie más en su casa que no fuesen él y Hinata.

A medida que iba recorriendo la casa cada vez más excitado y sofocado por los gemidos de ella, que parecían provenir del segundo cuarto de baño.

Cuando estuvo en frente de la puerta de este se dio cuenta que Hinata balbuceaba algo ...parecía...parecía un nombre ...sus gemidos cada vez más fuertes le hizo llevar sus manos a sus genitales para sobárselos. Esta más que cachondo ya.

-¿Hinata...?.- susurro.

Pero por respuesta obtuvo más gemidos y cada vez más fuertes y más agitados .

-Aaaaaaahhhh...¡señor! ¡Que bien!...mmm...yo ...yo no ...no sabía que se sentía tan bien ...- la oyó decir.

¡Dios santo! Pensó para si Naruto. quien una vez dentro del escusado vio la silueta de su chica pegada contra la pared y el agua de la ducha caer sobre su cuerpo.

Se fijó en un movimiento que hacia la morena y que él conocía a la perfección.

-No me jodas...- susurro para si.

Si era lo que estaba pensando que era y lo que parecía, ahora mismo iba a cumplirse una de sus más deseadas fantasías sexuales mas pervertida,oscura y favorita desde que empezó a salir con Hinata.

Para Naruto no había mejor fantasía sexual que ver a la dulce y tímida Hinata masturbandose. Una fantasía sexual que para él era algo difícil de cumplir debido al carácter tímido de su novia que aunque los años hayan pasado todavía poseía. Y él no la iba a presionar a que lo hiciera.

Pero ahora era distinto ,por que ahí estaba ella bajó el agua de la ducha explorando su cuerpo...

-mmmm...naru...Naruto ...mmm.- la oyó gemir su nombre y acto seguido el Rubio sonrió de forma maliciosa mientras su ego masculino se inflaba.

-¿A si que estas pensando en mi Hina-chan?.- susurro mientras abría con cuidado la mampara mientras su calzoncillos caían al suelo.

Y la observo.

Hinata totalmente ajena a su espectador se dejo llevar por la cantidad de sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Pronto sintió aquel delicioso orgasmo recorrer su cuerpo dejándola agotada.  
Su mirada estaba un poco nublada. Resoplo un par de veces antes de cerrar el grifo de la ducha.

-¡hayyy! Pero que vergüenza lo que acabo de hacer...-dijo sorprendida de lo que acababa de realizar algo que nunca en su vida había hecho , mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos muy apenada.

-A sido maravilloso.- completo Naruto.

Hinata giro su rostro abriendo sus ojos como platos.

-Na..Naruto...- susurro sorprendida.

**To Be Continue. **

_**¡aaaaaaahh! ¿En que pensaba yo para escribir esto! Pues ni idea chicos ...iba para san valentín y termino en esto en verano...solo espero le haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios y criticas. Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo no se preocupen dentro de poco cuelgo la segunda parte**_

_**Nos vemos, hasta la próxima **_

_**Bye,Bye! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Muy buenas queridos Lectores y lectoras. Aquí me hallo pues, con la continuación de este Two-Shot.**_

_**Si ya bueno he tardado un poco peor espero que haya valido la pena. **_

_**Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura. **_

_**Y ya sabéis la historia es mía pero los personajes no son míos son de Kishimoto...U_U menores de edad no me harán caso así que lean bajo su responsabilidad...**_

_**PD: Dedicado a mi colega Nuria .^^ **_

_**/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/**_

_-Naruto...-susurro sorprendida.__  
_  
-¿Esperabas a alguien más?.- le contesto él comiéndosela con la mirada.

un silencio se sembró de pronto entre ambos. Naruto con su mirada fija en su chica entro a la ducha ante una sorprendida Hinata que no hacia más que observarlo con la respiración agitada y sonrojada.

_"Que vergüenza..." _- pensó ella al verse pillada por él como si hubiera cometida una travesura.

-Eres increíble.-susurro él cerca de sus labios mientas subía una de sus manos para coger su rostro con cariño, mirándola con unas ganas profundas de hacerle el amor totalmente engatusado por la imagen que acabada de ver hace pocos minutos.

-..¿Qué...?.-

-Que eres increíble Hinata...- susurro aún más cerca de sus labios rozando con la punta de su lengua su barbilla y labio inferior mientras apegaba más su cuerpo al de ella.

-¿Y eso?...-contesto la morena cerrando los ojos y aguantando la respiración al sentir la erección de su Rubio novio sobre su bajo vientre; antes de sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos así como su lengua recorrer su boca con ansias.

Alejo unos centímetros su boca de la ella quien con los ojos cerrados paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Bueno... si tú lo dices.- le contesto ella en tono divertido mientras el baja sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus muslos, los cuales acaricio antes bajar y de separa las piernas de Hinata con sus rodillas quien obedeció sin oponer resistencia.

-Aunque tú también eres un hombre increíble …- le respondió sin dirigirle la vista para besar su cuello.

Naruto cerros los ojos ante los besos cortos de ella sobré su cuello y su barbilla.

-Mmmsss, yo no sé… pero tú tienes todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear- comentó mientras cogía en peso a Hinata la cual por instinto enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Naruto mientras se besaban con más intensidad que antes.

-Me conformo...con ser lo que a ti te gusta Naruto...- respondió ella cerca de oído antes de morder con sutileza su lóbulo.

-mmmssss...Eres eso y más...Hinata- le contesto con la voz entrecortada.

-...¿Si?...-

-Dios...no sabes cuanto...- le contesto Naruto antes de sacarlos a ambos del cuarto de aseo.

Se tropezaron con infinidad de cosas por el pasillo de casa. Seguramente no habrían recorrido ni la mitad y ya no podían más. En un intento por no dejar caer el cuerpo de su chica al suelo, Naruto hizo chocar la espalda de Hinata sobre la pared donde comenzaron a comerse literalmente a besos y caricias lascivas.

Hinata meneaba sus caderas con sutileza hacia delante haciendo que sus sexos se rozarán al tal punto de que pudo sentir tensarse a Naruto varias veces así como gemir en su oído.

Por otra parte el Rubio estaba al borde de la locura. Hinata, la tímida, dulce y callada Hinata en realidad era toda una tigresa. era su tigresa ,la misma que lo había puesto a mil hace un rato haciendo realidad su fantasía. Estaba seguro que no llegaban en ese estado a la habitación, ni de coña.

-Aquí...-susurro él.

-...¿Aquí?...-

-Si...mmmmm...vamos Hinata, no me hagas esperar más...- le suplicó al sentir las osadas caricias de ella sobré sus gluteos empujado más hacia su cuerpo.

-...Aquí no...-contesto ella para frustración de él.

-Te juro que ...no llegamos al cuarto...yo al menos...-contraatacó él.

-¿Sofá...?.-

-Vale...- respondió él mientras bajaba a su chica y tiraba de ella con prisa al salón.

Junto antes de llegar al gran sofá rojo en forma de L que él tanto odiaba pero que había comprado por a Hinata le encanto;giro sus talones para coger entre sus manos el rostros de ella y besarlo con ansias.  
La acorralo en la parte trasera del sofá mientras ella apoyaba una mano en su hombro y la otra en el respaldar del sofá para no caer y frenar un poco el impacto del golpe un poco brusco por parte de él.

-Naruto...-susurro entre gemidos y besos.

-¿Qué?...-

-¿No...no deberíamos ...estar durmiendo..?.- pregunto ella en tono juguetón. No por que quisiera parar sino todo lo contrario, pero lo conocía, se conocían bien, llevaban un vida en pareja lo suficiente para saber lo que le gustaba tanto al uno y al otro. Y en este caso ella sabía que la "guerra" verbal enloquecía al Rubio. Ponerle todo tipo de trabas y excusas tontas para que la dejara.

-¡jajajjaja! Ahora tengo de todo menos sueño cariño.- río Naruto mientras bajaba de forma sensual por el abdomen de la morena jugando con su obligo.

La escucho reír y suspirar.

-No fui yo la quien abandono la cama para tomar una ducha de agua fría...- enfatizo la última palabra a modo de sarcasmo.

-Tenía...calor...- se escuso ella gimiendo por sorpresa al sentir como el Rubio se arrodillaba delante de ella para colocar una de sus piernas sobre su hombro dejándola en un alguno de noventa grados.

-Pues ahora tendrás más...pequeña...- le susurro antes de meter su cabeza en la entrepierna de la morena.

-¡Ahhhh,Aaahh,aaaahh...!- gimió.

Naruto,beso primero su monte de venus para ir bajando poco a poco hasta sus labios mayores, saco su lengua y lamió todo lo que su lengua alcanzaba, permitiéndole dibujar círculos y palabras de amor o su propio nombre en la intimidad de ella. Para facilitarse el acceso sus dedos índice y anular separaron con cuidado y delicadeza sus pliegues para ir directo al punto Donde sabía bien sacaría los gemidos más fuerte de la morena.  
Paso su mano por la cara interna del muslo de una sofocada Hinata para acariciarlo y subir por unos breves instantes la mirada y observar a un Hinata con los ojos cerrados y agarrándose fuertemente al sofá y a su hombro.

-Si te vas a caer avísame...que vienen turbulencias.- le dijo con malicia esto último para ver la respuesta de ella.

La vio asentir con la cabeza mientras gemía y suspiraba con anticipación con los ojos cerrados.

-mm mm...mmmmm...-gimió mordiéndose los labios.

Naruto paso una de sus manos a las caderas de Hinata sujetándola para que esta no perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

No era una posición muy cómoda pero si nueva y excitante.

Otras veces todo era mucho más rápido, sin tanto juego previo, debido al alto libido de ambos; o todo era más romántico, más amoroso o simplemente mucho más sencillo, sin tanta complicación. llevaban el tiempo suficiente en pareja para conocerse y haber experimentado varias cosas juntos.

Pero justamente hoy era todo nuevo, hoy la lujuria era la que dominaba a ambos. Los dos estaban sofocados y calientes a niveles altos. algo claro era que su vida sexual no era nada aburrida ya que los dos se lo curraban mucho, no querían caer en la monotonía y terminar mal como les paso a Ino y a Shikamaru.

Él, estaba de rodillas sujetando algo del peso de la morena, no quería cansarse antes de tiempo,quería escuchar con ansias su nombre entre los gemidos de su mujer.

Los pulmones de Hinata trabajan a marchas forzadas. Tenía la cabeza en curvada hacia adelante mientras su pelo se adhería a su rostro. Sintió como el empezaba a jugar con su clítoris y por acto reflejo echo la cabeza hacia atrás para gemir con más fuerza.

Se mordió los labios para no gritar al sentir como su pezón era pellizcado por los dedos de su novio.

-¡oohhh...!.- gimió.

Naruto estaba completamente concentrado en su tarea, la de dar placer a su chica, lo que le satisfacía de sobre manera. Le encantaba escucharla gemir. Con su lengua con sus dientes y sus labios acompañado del cosquilleo que le provocaba a Hinata su respiración se metió de lleno en su intimidad, con el propósito de arrancarle un orgasmo a la mujer de sus sueños. Se estaba recreando jugando con ella: lamía, chupaba , besaba, succionaba, presionaba, mordía… todo ello siguiendo el compás que ella le marcaba con su pelvis, sus gestos, su respiración, sus sonidos.

La noto tensarse de pronto escuchando más fuerte su respiración mientras sentía las uñas de ellas clavarse sobre su hombro, y ahí la escucho llegar al clímax.

-¡Aaahhh! ¡Naruuuu..!.- grito ella.

Y de nuevo el calor lo inundo todo.

Naruto se derritió al ver a su mujer excitada y sonrojada con la respiración agitada. El kitsune aprecio y sonrió de lado al ver a su novia casi desfallecida que se sujetándose con sus pocas fuerzas a el y al respaldar del sofá. La sujetó hasta que ella recuperará sus fuerzas mientras le besaba de forma cariñosa la cara interna del muslo que tenía sobre su hombro.

Hinata respiraba hondo para regular su respiración mientras sonreía para si misma

-Naruto...-lo llamo.

El Rubio levanto su cabeza y la observo sonreír para este igualar el gesto mientras retiraba lenta y cuidadosamente la pierda de ella de su hombro.

Se puso de pie y la beso en los labios introduciendo de una su lengua en la boca de la morena mientras sus manos-las de ambos- acariciaban sus cuerpos en un abrazo tierno.

-Hinata-chan es mala...-susurro sobre su labios.

-No... Es verdad...- contesto ella mientras su cuerpo era llevado por el de Naruto para sentarse en el sofá.

-Si que lo eres...eres mala por no avisarme y dejarme observar como te dabas placer...sola- le susurro en su oído mientas la tumbaba en el sofá en un abrazos fuerte y posesivo.

-¡Naruto! No me digas esas cosas...- siseo ella con un deje de molestia y vergüenza. Se sentía avergonzada por verse pillada por él.

-Es más era la primera vez que lo hacia...y no sé como termine haciendo eso..-

- ¿Pensando en mí? ¡Jajajajaja! No te enfades preciosa, a mi me encanto verte hacerlo, la próxima vez Avisame...verte hacerlo no tiene precio- sigo con la broma algo que no le sentó muy bien a la morena.

-Naruto Levantate, es tarde y necesito dormir...-le contesto con molestia mientras se levantaba.

-Espera Hina, es broma no te enfades...- le dijo tirando de la muñeca de ella haciendo que se quedara sentada a horcajadas encima de él.

Ella lo miro un poco molesta y ofendida.

-No fui yo quien se fue de la cama, no fui yo quien se fue a "bañar" a media noche y por último me dejastes sólo en la cama yo solo te fui a buscar...-beso su frente.

Ella lo miro.

-Confiesa...¿por que me mentiste?.- inquirió mientras ella se acomodaba sobre su regazo besando sus labios.

-Lo siento...-susurro acariciando su rostro.

Él la observo aún acariciando su cuerpo mientras jugaba con un mechón azul de su novia.

-No puedo dormir contigo, me es casi imposible, no me mal intérpretes.- aclaro enseguida al sentir como las caricias del Rubio paraban de golpe y la observaba con sorpresa.

-Pero Naruto cariño, hace mucha calor y no puedo dormir junto a ti, quemas, y encima tú me abrazas, ¡ojo! no me molesta pero hace calor sudo y tú estas tan caliente, pareces una estufa humana y no puedo dormir así ...- por fin , por fin lo había dicho que bien se sentía.

-¿Y pretendías dormir aquí en el sofá dejándome sólo en la cama?.-

-Si...pero sólo por hoy...-contesto encogiendose de hombros.

El suspiro antes de contestar.

-Tonta, me asustaste pensé que era algo peor.- la beso.

-Enciende el aire.-

-Pero a ti no te gusta.-

-No me gusta pero prefiero eso a no poder dormir contigo abrazado.-

Se lo comía entero ¿Como podía ser tan dulce y tan salvaje a veces? Lo amaba, amaba a ese hombre.

-¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo puedes llegar a se tan dulce?.- hablo ella con una sonrisa mientras se lo comía a besos. Dándole besos cortos por su rostro barbilla y cuello.

-¡Jajajaja! Secreto profesional.- contesto sonriendo él alzando un ceja.

Ambos se rieron por lo que dijo el Rubio.  
Se miraron por unos instantes antes de que Hinata apartara la mirada para ver el reloj que se encontraba en la pared.

-Las 05:20 ...- dijo.

-¿Y?...-

Hinata lo miro con complicidad y una sonrisa traviesa. Naruto capto la indirecta.

-¿Tienes sueño?...-le pregunto Hinata de forma seductora mientas acariciaba con sensualidad su pecho desnudo .

-¿Lo tienes tú?...- le contesto mientras movía su pelvis contra la de ella hacia arriba.

Hizo unas muecas graciosas mientras se mordía su labio inferior paseando sus finos dedos a lo largo por los brazos del kitsune quien se estremeció al sentirlos llegar a su vientre.

-Supongo que...podríamos...ya sabes...-

-¿Qué cosa Hinata?...- le contesto recostandola y poniéndose encima de ella sobré el sofá.

-Eso...- No lo iba a decir no podía su carácter no le dejaba decirlo y el quería que lo dijese y ella no lo iba a decir. No claro que no.

-Eso...¿follar? ¿Tener sexo? ¿Echar un polvo? ¿O hacer el amor?..- acaricio sus piernas mientras las abría y se acomodaba en ella.

-El amor...-susurro sobre sus labios antes de besarlo.

-Dilo bien...deja la timidez conmigo...que ya no la tienes...-

-Naruto-Kun es malo...-beso su cuello.

-Y Hina-chan una pervertida...-

Hinata se río mientras acariciaba su espalda y bajaba una de sus manos por el abdomen de Naruto hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual envolvió en sus manos haciendo que el Rubio gimiera bajito.

-¿Qué quieres que te haga?...-

-Hazme el amor...-

-¿Solo eso?..-

Ella negó con la cabeza antes de contestarle.

-Lo que quieras...-

-¡oh! Me encantas...-

Se besaron, se acariciaron mientras otra vez el calor inundaba la habitación.

Justo antes de penetrar a su mujer el Rubio le susurro de forma sensual y seductora mientras besaba su cuello...

-Amo hacerte el amor Pequeña tigresa..quien te a visto y quien te ve ...-

-Y yo te amo a ti...- contesto ella suspirando y arqueando su espalda al sentir el miembro de el en su interior.

_**/-/**_

-¡Achus! ¡Achus! ¡Achus! ¡Achus!.-

-¿Te encuentras bien?.-pregunto preocupado él.

-No... Pero lo estaré no te preocupes es sólo un resfriado de verano...-le sonrió mientras sorbía los mocos de su nariz.

Suspiro antes de responder.

-Por eso odio el aire acondicionado.- le contesto acostándose al lado de ella sobré la cama que compartían.

-¿No tienes trabajo?...¡Achus! ¡Achus!.-

Naruto levanto la mirada y sonrió.

-Si, pero paso. Que se encargue Shikamaru de los papales de la oficina. hoy el Hokage se queda a junto a ti para darte calor y cuidarte, y que sepas que es todo un privilegio.-

Hinata se llevo una mano a su cara mientras una sonrisa asomaba en su rostro.

-Es culpa tuya que haya enfermado.-

-¿Mía?.-

-Sí...-

-Disculpa, pero no fui yo quien abandono a su queridísimo, adorable y atractivo novio en medio de la noche para "ducharse" y ir a dormir al sofá con el aire acondicionado...- le contesto satisfecho de su respuesta mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Pero si el ansioso que...-

-Ok, tu ganas Hina...- le sonrió mientras se levantaba para besar su mejilla.

-Descansa.-

-Naruto...fue culpa de los dos...-lo detuvo cogiendo un muñeca.

-Lo sé.- la beso en los labios mientras subía cual felino por su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué haces?...- pregunto ella sorprendida y preocupada ya que si el seguía besándola se contagiaría y enfermaría.

-Sé que odias enfermar y sé que eres una pésima paciente. Voy a cuidar de ti y te vas a portar bien me vas hacer caso ¿De acuerdo? .-sentencio el Rubio mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Ella asintió.

El Rubio se levanto de la cama siendo observado con ternura por la vio rodear la cama para acercarse a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas. Al pecho de la Hyuga llego el sentimiento de la culpabilidad al ver obligado prácticamente a Naruto a quedarse con ella por ponerse enferma.

-Naru, te lo compensare, pídeme lo que quieras .- le dijo ella desde la cama.

-¿Lo que quiera?...- lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, ¿ Era cruel? Puede. Pero conocí tan bien a su mujer que estaba seguro que Hinata haría algo así. Es verdad que quería y se quedaba a cuidarla por que es lo que quería por que no podría verla así su corazón no lo soportaría. Pero también es cierto que quería verla otra vez ...

-Si...-susurro.

Naruto se acercó a ella quien lo observa con una sonrisa en sus labios. El Rubio se sentó a un lado y paso un mechón azulado detrás de su oreja para inclinarse hasta esta.

-¿Lo prometes?...-beso su mejilla.

-Lo prometo.- contesto ella con voz cansina.

-Quiero que lo repitas.- la miro.

-¿Cómo? ...- pregunto desconcertada

-Quiero verte, quiero que repitas lo que hiciste ayer en la noche en la ducha...quiere verte masturbarte para mí y te recuerdo que lo prometiste.- sonrió victorioso mientras Hinata enrojecía antes de contestarle.

-¡Naruto!.-

-Lo prometiste...-la miro sonriendo ¡oh si! Como iba a disfrutar.

Hinata cerro los ojos sonrosada no sabía si por la fiebre o por lo que le acaba de pedir Naruto. Pero claro lo había prometido...

-...Vale...-susurro antes de sentir los labios de un sonriente y victorioso Naruto.

_**Fin.**__**  
**_

_**/::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/**_

_¿Les gusto? Espero yo que si. Ahora bien Gracias por sus comentarios y por ponerlas en favoritos y demás . Muchas gracias y les contesto a los comentarios._

**Znnifer: **¡jajajja! Hina-chan tiene su lado oscuro. Suerte del rubio ¿quien no querría una novia así? Jajajaja! Bueno si también es verdad pero espero que esta segunda parte de haya gustado . Los errores de ortografía son gratis! xD gracias por tu comentario.

**Blackpanther340:** Es que la situaciones de parejas son muy complejas y es que a veces estorban XD jajajaja! Me alegro que te hay gustado espero que este también . Nos vemos y gracias por tu comentario.

**Giissi-chan: **Yo si tuviera un novio como Naruto seco lo dejaba xD Bueno espero que este te haya gustado y no haberte decepcionado . Yo lo digo así de claro soy perver y me encantan el lemon ! *_* Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos.

**Kotoko98:** Bueno, aquí la tienes espero que te haya gustado y disculpa la tardanza. Gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos.

**Hikary gaega :** ¡ajajajajajajajja! aquí lo tienes, y lo siento si te hice esperar mucho pero no tenia time xD espero que hayas disfrutado y te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario que me a parecido muy gracioso enserio, y te guste este también Mil gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos.

_**/:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::/**_

_Muchas gracias por su paciencia y nos vemos en próximas actualizaciones . _

_Un saludo de_

_Tenshou Getsuga. _

_Bye, bye! _


End file.
